


Pride & Prejudice & Zombies (2016) Imagines Collection [SFW/NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Pride and Prejudice Imagines [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) characters! Both SFW and NSFW fic is included in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	Pride & Prejudice & Zombies (2016) Imagines Collection [SFW/NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> **SFW**

Gif source:  [Elizabeth](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/180267819992/itselizabethbennet-a-woman-is-either-highly)

> _Imagine fighting alongside Elizabeth Bennet._

———  _Request for[@fiercefray](https://tmblr.co/mSDwnH1Er_tNAVM_h94_gFg) _———

Your back rests against Ms. Bennet’s, sword arm at the ready as you look among the dead who were steadily heading in your direction.

“Shall we get down to business?” Elizabeth asks, her own sword glinting beside her gloved hands.

“I believe we should!”


End file.
